Ganta and Yomi's love fest obssession with shiro and blackrock shooter
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: This is about a school Black Rock shooter goes to, then Black decides to go to Deadman to visit Ganta and Shiro for a year and come back, but when shegoes back with her classmates Shiro is now the full fledged Wretched Egg and Ganta is her little helper
1. Chapter 1

My name... is Black Rock Shooter and this is my story of how all my twisted versions had begun... It was a long deserted year after I had left Deadman from paying my visit to Ganta and Shiro, they were kinda sad that I was leaving but I made a promise to Ganta that I would record his fights and his first one was today. Riding on my black motorcycle I went home to change for school and well... I wasn't late I was early way to early so I decided to sleep on my motorcycle while the engine died off I was still sleep when my classmates started walking into the school grounds.

Yomi was in a car and I woke up as she get out smiling at me waving, I waved back with a friendly smile on my face, and got off my motorcycle walking into school grounds as well no one stole my bike, because I put a tracker on it in case they did and I was watching all the fights Ganta had gotten into at carnival corpse and then during class I was sleep and the teacher woke me up asking "What have you been doing all summer long?" I wasn't really wanting to tell him about my childhood friends being in a prison for deadmen and about the deadly game they play there so I said nothing and woke up for 'To Bad For The Loser' and I watched what this guy was going to get taken out and it was the right eye and the general videoed me during class asking "When are you coming back wretched egg wanted to play with you?" Face palming I looked up and leaned back thinking and leaned forward answering "I don't know that's if I can break free from school to come see her and this time tell the guys to stop making peep holes or they will end up like Senji" she nodded and the wretched egg popped up and said "They can come too she give them the tour of the wonderland alright if they want to come if they don't its fine with me" a laugh escaped my lips and I said "They are suspicious on what I did all summer ill bring them now" they were really suspicious now and I wen offline with them and got up asking "What don't you guys wanna know what I did all summer long for a year right?" They said the entire school had to go some I shrugged and went on with my business the buses were already in front because all of the excitement was headin there.

My head was spinning for a few minutes at the least, but I slowly gotten over it smiling and everyone was on a bus Yomi was one the first bus in the front seat so I got on my motorcycle and started my engine and I headed out first, they just followed and I callied the general I had forgotten her name so I called her G because her bra size was a G she even told the inmates her bra size and she answered "Hey shooter what can I do for you today?"

"I need you to help me take my classmates on the tour of Deadman," I said as the air hit my helmet and G said "alright we'll be waitin at the front gate Wretched Egg was wanting you to come back" I laughed and hung up continuing my pacakin front of the bus, when we reached the gate G, Ganta, and Wretched Egg were standing there smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I took off my helmet and got off my motorcycle Ganta hugged me and I said "man you scared the shit out of me your first battle" he rubbed the back of his head smiling with his teeth showing and G walked up to me asking "Where is the school?" I pointed behind me as the answer and she got on the first bus and Ganta wen behind her and spotted Yomi who was starring at him and I looked at them through the glass thinking**_ Oh shit love at first site... This is_**** interesting..** and well I was smiling when Wretched Egg version of Shiro hugged me from behind.

G smiled as they were starring into each others eyes and didn't dare to ask Tamaki to love her because I was going to kick his ass for thinking I was a deadman


End file.
